The Way of the Asura Path: Anguish
, |jutsu type= Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type= |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= |parent= |related= |user= Hijiko Kakurerakudo }} This technique is what earned Hijiko the epithet . This technique is comprised of every elemental chakra nature that is available through the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and he coalesces them weapons of unbridled destruction. In a sense, it is the product of his unparalleled prowess and the impassioned devotion to the art of war. This technique creates a large volley of multi-detached missiles that lock-on and fire at multiple targets leaving a barren landscape in their wake. Overview This technique requires the mastery of The Way of The Asura Path and a sense of apathy. To initiate the technique, Hijiko flies into the air, high above his intended targets and then concentrates chakra from the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and mechanical energy towards his back. Then by using the Way of the Asura Path, a mounted missile launcher that extends from his back and branches out over his body. The pods or rather launchers form around Hijiko in a halo like fashion, for example; there are two pods just above the would be collar bone, two pods parallel with the shoulders, two pods angled just below the pectorals, two pods by the abdominal region and two more missile pods that materialize on either side of his hands. Each missile pod holds the kanji for each elemental chakra that Hijiko has gained from the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin. This is including all basic nature transformations i.e. earth, fire, lightning, water, wind, and yin-yang but it also includes advanced natures such as Lava Release, Ice Release, Dust Release, Magnet Release, Scorch Release, Dark Release and Storm Release even other natures that have yet to been discovered by the clutches of mankind. Even though, Hijiko can utilize other natures, he is still only able to create twelve missiles at time in various instances. Each individual missile contains enough chakra and concussive forces to rival the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken and when fired simultaneously, they unarguably exceed the combined forces of Indra's Arrow and the by an unrivaled magnitude. The explosion produced by this technique when all missiles are fired at once rivals that of the Kalki produced by Gaoh Minazuki’s Sakra Devanam Indra. Each missile can effortlessly destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast and has been noted to be even seen from space. The resulting explosion creates an effect similar to the Truth-Seeking Ball and eradicates virtually any construct that it is up against. Due to the massive concussive force produced by each of the missiles along with their sheer destructive prowess, it can be considered Hijiko’s ultimate offensive technique. When the missiles are fired, Hijiko has the option of them homing on to the opponent via locking on their original chakra signature which is slower than a straight linear shot. When focused, the missiles fire at a right that is near inconceivable to follow without the opponent holding special visual or reflexive accouterments. The range of this technique exceeds that of other ninjutsu as the purported distance of the missiles is over 405,000 kilometers. Not only do that act as a weapon of mass destruction, the missiles also act as a deterrent due to their self-propelled and self-guided nature. According to Hijiko, using this technique to declare war grants him a sense of completeness. However, what is meant by this is currently unknown. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Offensive Category:SahaTo